


The Story Of Joshua

by Tiffsyyy



Series: Kings In Sorrow [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Diary entrys, Other, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, basically joshua watching jun and hansol get together and helping them, kings in sorrow side story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: Joshua wanted Hansol but instead, allowed Hansol to seek his own happiness[Kings In Sorrow side story]





	The Story Of Joshua

_Diary entry[#5](https://aminoapps.com/c/seventeen-fanfiction/tag/5/)_

_You signed the contract with King Jun today. You looked so handsome in the suit you didn't know I picked. I wish I could persue you but you are the king._

_How long will I crush on you before you realize?_

 

_Diary entry[#7](https://aminoapps.com/c/seventeen-fanfiction/tag/7/)_

_You are in love. You, Hansol Vernon Chwe, is in love. With King Jun. You think I don't know? You're so obvious. Before this was Seungkwan. Then I saw you heartbroken as you officiated his wedding. To see that smile return as you talk to King Jun about yourself made me happy too. I might not have the chance to be with you but at least you're happy_

 

_Diary entry[#10](https://aminoapps.com/c/seventeen-fanfiction/tag/10/)_

_You told me. Like I didn't know already. But apparently you're oblivious to King Jun's affections towards you_

 

_Diary entry[#13](https://aminoapps.com/c/seventeen-fanfiction/tag/13/)_

_You're heartbroken again. Why do you hold all this pain in you? Can't you just tell him? But at least I know you're over Seungkwan now._

_I've made my decision. I'm talking to King Jun for you._

 

_Diary entry[#15](https://aminoapps.com/c/seventeen-fanfiction/tag/15/)_

_I talked to his majesty. Did you know he loves you too? Cause I did. Well, I guess it's up to him now._

_I wish you'd look at me instead_

 

_Diary entry[#16](https://aminoapps.com/c/seventeen-fanfiction/tag/16/)_

_I see you are happy with that king. I can't say I'm angry you never noticed my love for you. How could I? I can never be sad or angry when I see your bright, dorky smile. Both of you look well together. Of course, now, I don't need to bear the pain of seeing your sorrowful face when he is mentioned. For your smile, I sacrifice love_

_By now, I've already told you about my engagement and marriage. You congratulated me, oblivious to my puffy eyes_

_I'm glad you could have your happily ever after. I'm happy for you_


End file.
